


Live without your Sunlight

by cats_and_coffee



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Another Story spoilers, F/M, Hospital, Some Fluff, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 03:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13332591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cats_and_coffee/pseuds/cats_and_coffee
Summary: They found him, Ray, barely alive in the rubble.  MC stayed with V but she promised Ray she'd stay with him.





	Live without your Sunlight

The low and increasingly familiar voices in the hallway stirred MC. Her body was cold and slow moving as she pulled her head off of the edge of V’s bed. She had fallen asleep there sitting on the floor, watching her phone charging, waiting for a chirp or a beep, sometimes to let her know he was okay.

V was her responsibility, he was in danger and gotten hurt because she hadn’t realized, because she had gone along with- but that was the past and the doctors were thinking he was going to make a full recovery. But MC had one other promise to keep, but the creeping dread and shuddering ache in her chest that filled her with the taste of sea water warned her it was too late.

Drowzily she picked up her phone, took a deep breath, and called again. Listening to each little sound as it went straight to Ray’s voice mail.

There were no messages waiting either.

“You don’t get it!” Seven’s voice was clear through the door as he shouted, pulling MC free of the last dredges of sleep. Jumin’s low tone that MC easily recognized from the few phone calls they had, but he spoke so softly it didn’t penetrate the door. Even when it shook as something fell hard against it.

MC scrambled to her feet, the pangs of adrenaline urging her, memories flashing between the get aways, the stumbling upon V bleeding when she went back to check on him, the uncertainty and confusion. “What’s going on out there?” Her voice started small but grew enough that the voices on the otherside paused for a moment. 

“MC do NOT open that door.” Jumin demanded.

“FUCK. THAT. MC! Open that damn door!” Seven’s harsh words commanded her more than anything Jumin could say, and she opened the door a little to see Jumin physically trying to hold Seven back as bodyguards fidgeted around him. 

“Don’t Luciel. Don’t.” Jumin sounded calm despite the way he gripped Seven. 

“Jihyun! You knew! You fucker, you knew!” Seven screamed past Jumin, past MC, focusing on the bed behind her. “The other hacker, it’s him isn’t it? It’s Saeran. You knew! He’s dying and you- knew!” MC slunk out of the door and shut it behind her, staring at the tears running down seven’s face.

“The other hacker… ray?”

“It was Saeran, my brother, and he knew!” Seven pushed against Jumin, clawing his way towards the door. He grew limp as MC pushed her way between them.

“The hacker. Where is he? Is he okay? What happened?” Seven froze, meeting her concerned and terrified gaze. 

Jumin raised his hands to his bodyguards as they crept closer.

Finally Seven broke, the tears flowing free once more as he crumbled to the ground. “The building exploded, and they… they found him. He was-is… he’s in surgery, he’s hurting, he’s hurting, MC.” Seven clung to her as he cried, feeling how she also trembled .

It was a long time before they would allow anyone to see him. Seven and MC stood there gazing at his sleeping face. “Saeran..” Seven murmured, correcting MC of his name. It was Ray. Underneath the casts, underneath the bruises, the equipment that helped him breath, it was Ray.

It was even longer before Ray woke up, Seven and MC drove to see him, Vanderwood checking to make sure they were alright and not followed. He kept muttering about talking to Saeran about joining after he was better, despite all the glares and threats from Seven, who didn’t follow through with any of them. 

“He’s awake.” The doctor greeted them, he was all smiles, though Seven seemed to pale. “You can go see him if you like, though don’t expect too much of a reaction, we still have to keep him relaxed to avoid any strains on the rest of his body.” Still all smiles and warmth back pats, the doctor showed them the way. 

“You want to go see him?” The doctor motioned Seven towards the door. Jumin’s bodyguards stood by watching as they had been in rotations since the beginning. Though Jumin had not made any appearance after V was moved elsewhere.

Seven pressed his back to the wall, staring at the open doorway. “You go MC, I’ll talk to him in a bit.” He wouldn’t meet MC’s eyes, but it was only a moment that she checked that it was really okay. She rushed in, praying that today she wouldn’t cry as she had all the days before.

Saeran’s eyes widened for a moment as she approached his bed, if he made any face it was hard to see through the tears the welled up unwelcomed. “How… how are you feeling? Should I call you Saeran? Ray?” She left it to him what she could use. Seven had explained a little about their past, but just enough in his opinion. He didn’t want her to know the exact details. 

But Saeran didn’t respond.

MC wiped at her eyes furiously, trying to see straight and focus. As she took another swipe a calloused hand griped her wrist. Saeran grunted a little at the effort, though his face didn’t give any of the pain away.

“Ray?” The name dropped effortlessly from her lips as he pulled her hand closer. Pulling her down with it.

Her cheeks felt warm from the tears and the way he stared. There was nothing soft about it, or malicious though. “Sit.” His voice was barely a croak so that she almost missed it. He refused to let go of her as she pulled the chair closer.

When MC finally settled, Saeran moved to hold her hand at his side, though he turned away to look out the window. They sat in silence for a few moments before the rhythmic sound of his breathing let her know he fell asleep. Despite the desperate grip he kept on her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I am not sure I'll continue this.. especially with Ray's route just around the corner.


End file.
